


Good Impressions

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frank is cute when he's nervous, M/M, Nervous Frank, Pet Names, jack lives au, meet the parents au, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: Frank is nervous about meeting Matt's father for the first time.





	Good Impressions

Frank, after changing clothes three times, is pacing by the door while waiting for Matt and doing his best not to ask one more time if he looks okay or if he should change again He clears his throat and straightens the collar of his shirt. “Okay, just…just be straight with me…”

He didn’t need to dress up, Frank knows this, Matt told him so, and it’s not like he’s wearing a suit. He just…wants to make a good impression. But now he’s feeling overdressed and wondering if Jack Murdock is going to think his son is dating a pretentious loser who puts on airs. Maybe he should go with the t-shirt and jeans, after all? Or the hoodie? It’s way too late to change again now, though, they’ll be late if he fucks around with his clothes too long.

The smirk on Matt’s face would make the Cheshire cat jealous. “Frank…honey, I think it’s way too late for that.”

“What? No! Baby, this is serious! Just…how do I make your dad like me?” Frank asked, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt. 

He failed miserably.

“Just be yourself. I love you and you’re a good man. My dad will see that in you,” Matt says, reaching up to touch Frank’s cheek before lifting up on his toes a bit to give Frank a proper kiss. It was soft, but he let it linger a bit before pulling away.

Frank doesn’t feel all that much better, although the kiss was quite nice and steadied him enough that he could focus better. He follows Matt outside and tries to think of a plan while locking up. None is forthcoming and he’s still nervous by the time he gets to Matt’s dad’s place, the same place Matt grew up.

It doesn’t help that when they get there, Jack immediately sizes him up and doesn’t look at all impressed. Frank tries to smile. Jack doesn’t return it, but he does nod.

Frank knows that Matt’s had some pretty bad relationships in the past, and some of them were serious, and so it makes sense that Jack wouldn’t immediately welcome him with open arms. But, this knowledge doesn’t help Frank’s nerves any.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I really ended it there. :p Like I said on my Tumblr, though, this is still open for someone who is inspired by it to pick it up and continue it.


End file.
